1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal device and a response message transmitting method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-342667, filed Nov. 26, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional portable communication terminal devices, a response message used in an absence mode (in which a user of the portable communication terminal device cannot answer the call) can be switched only manually (i.e., switching between a fixed message, a driving mode message for responding during driving a car, and an original response message). That is, once a response message is set, the set message is transmitted to a calling party (who calls the portable communication terminal device) regardless of a situation or a place in which the user is present. For example, when the response message is set to a driving mode message, the driving mode message may be transmitted to the calling party even if the user is not driving a car.
In view of the above, in a known technique, the position of the portable communication terminal device is specified, and the response message is automatically changed in accordance with the specified position. For example, a technique has been proposed for a personal handy-phone system, in which movement of a portable communication terminal device is predicted based on the position information obtained by using IDs (identifications) of wireless base stations, and one of various announcing messages is automatically transmitted as a response in accordance with predicted results (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-189966-A).
However, in the above conventional technique in which movement of a portable communication terminal device is predicted using IDs of wireless base stations, it is difficult for the user to designate a specified place such as a hospital or a company.